


Promesa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Hacer otra promesa después de haber roto la anterior no se sentía como algo correcto.





	Promesa

—¿Qué?

Yukimura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y Sanada solo cruzó sus brazos, negándose a repetir lo que había dicho.

—¿No deberías estar recriminándome en vez de sugerir algo así? —insistió Yukimura, mirándolo con desconfianza. Sanada se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también perdí.

Y también contra Echizen y también en una final, pero el torneo de Kantou no era la mitad de importante que el torneo nacional y como capitán, Yukimura también tenía parte de la culpa en la derrota de Sanada.

—Es diferente.

—No lo es.

Aunque Sanada estuviese diciendo eso, Yukimura no estaba convencido.

Por mucho que el campamento para menores de diecisiete ofreciera un nuevo comienzo, hacer una nueva promesa para este, después de haber roto la que habían hecho antes y no haber pagado por ello de ninguna forma, no se sentía como lo correcto.

Pero tampoco quería negarse y sí sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a esa nueva oportunidad.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en voz baja, casi deseando que Sanada no lograse escucharlo. Hace solo unos meses le había asegurado que no volvería a dudar, pero estaba haciendo justo eso.

—Por supuesto —resopló Sanada, ofreciéndole una mano como si quisiera sellar la promesa de esa manera—. Vamos a ese campamento y convirtámonos en representantes de Japón.

Sanada lo hacía sonar como algo tan simple que Yukimura no pudo evitar reír mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un apretón.

Lo harían, decidió, y así se resarciría por no haber cumplido la promesa anterior.


End file.
